Pilot
Pilot is the 1st episode of Season 1 and the series. It aired on October 4th, 2016. Summary While Evie's soft-spoken ex, Timothy, tries to win her back. A charming doomsday theorist named Xavier, whom Evie met at a Rutabaga stall, prods her to make an "apcocalyst" and embrace her wild side. Synopsis The scene opens in the Cybermart warehouse where Evie, a Procurement Manager, attempts to raise her coworkers' moral with a rallying speech. The workers, in return, were unenthusiastic and disinterested to what she had to say. At her desk, Evie is briefly interrupted by Kareema while working. She sarcastically compliments Evie on her pep talk. Moments later Hank walks in frantically and alerts "Demon breath incoming". They all position themselves uniformly, sucking up their breath for better posture. Their boss strolls into the work space, and tells them that she fired an employee named Melinda. She instructs them to inform Human Resources and tosses Melinda's employee tag at Kareema, then walks away. They all exhale in relief and subsequently Evie questions Hank about how he manages to cover Deirdre's desk all day. Hank claims he takes scuba lessons and mastered breath control. He then mentions the newly opened spot in the Cyber Hugs team, with Melinda fired. Kareema blows it off, but Evie is eager to join. Kareema then questions Evie on why she isn't applying, when she is so enthusiastic about the newly opened position. It's then shown how Evie already tried to apply, but was harshly refused, as she was unqualified in numerous ways, pointed out by Deirdre. At the cafeteria Evie, Hank, and Kareema talk to one another. Evie mentions how she saw her "Dream Guy" again. Then she tells them the Rutabaga story at the farmers' market, the day she met her so-called "Dream Guy", Xavier. Hank insists Evie to go to the dark web and find a Korean hacker to find Xavier's address. Evie returns home and finds a package incidentally delivered to her address. The package happened to belong to Xavier, her "Dream Guy". Evie calls her sister, Mary Anne, to tell her about it and ask her opinion on what to do. Mary Anne tells Evie to go and meet the guy to deliver the package. Evie listens to her and goes to deliver the package. The task was harder than she thought, because the package was too heavy for her. Fortunately a woman with a stroller passes by and notices Evie struggling to carry the package. The woman politely lends Evie her stroller to put the package in. Reaching her destination, Evie thanks the kind woman for lending her stroller. She then walks to Xavier's doorsteps and rings the bell. He answers and Evie explains how his package was incidentally delivered to her address. Xavier takes the package, which contained his Carpe Diem beer. A sour beer made limited to only 100 cases per year. After being offered one, Evie drinks it but immediately spits it out. She thought it had turned bad, but Xavier explains that's how it was suppose to taste. Offering a different kind of beverage, Xavier invites Evie into his home. Major Characters * Evie Covington * Xavier Holliday * Timothy Minor Characters * Kareema * Hank * Deirdre Hackmeyer * Mary Anne * Greg Covington * Evie's mother Notes * The company is called Cybermart. * Hank payed 35$ to find out where Vin Diesel lives. * Mary Anne's husband is named Chris * Evie is 30 years old. * Evie's likes the band Whitesnake. * Xavier lives in 1031 South Kensington Road in Seattle, Washington. * Xavier's last name is Holliday * Asteroid 2000 WX 354 is going to hit earth in 8 months and 12 days. It's the size of mount Everest and travels at 30,000 miles per hour. * Evie has 2 nephews, Joshie and Tucker. * Timothy and Evie used to have a relationship together. * Timothy is a writer for ''WIRED ''magazine. * Evie's full name is Evie Marie Covington. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1